Kaito Momota
Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) - jedna z postaci występujących w Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Nosi on tytuł Superlicealnego Astronauty. Jest członkiem Morderczego Szkolnego Semestru. Wygląd Kaito posiada spiczaste, fioletowe włosy oraz kozią bródkę. Jego oczy są jasnofioletowe, a karnacja odrobinę opalona. Kaito nosi białą koszulę, na niej fioletową kurtkę, w której ze strony wewnętrznej znajduje się wzór galaktyki. Mimo tego, Kaito nigdy nie zakłada swojej kurtki w poprawny sposób - zawsze nosi ją na ramionach. Chłopak ma na sobie także purpurowe spodnie oraz szare kapcie. Osobowość Kaito jest energiczną osobą, która żyje marzeniami. Wierzy, że aby spełnić swoje marzenia, trzeba podjąć ryzyko oraz niezależnie od sytuacji, nigdy się nie poddawać. Przez jego osobowość i sfałszowane dokumenty, był w stanie przejść egzamin na astronautę, ukazując tym samym swoją bystrość. Jako Superlicealny Astronauta, jego długo wyczekiwane marzenie wyruszenia w kosmos mogło się w końcu spełnić. Podczas gry, Kaito uważa siebie za porywczego protagonistę własnej historii, który pomógłby innym przetrwać Zabójczą Grę. Z tego powodu, zawsze daje z siebie wszystko, aby utrzymać grupę w kupie oraz żeby można było na nim polegać. Jest bardzo lojalną osobą, która wszystkich wspiera, co ukazano, jak zaoferował Shuichiemu Saiharze pomoc, kiedy ten się załamał śmiercią Kaede Akamatsu. Dzięki tej wspaniałej zdolności, Kaito przyciąga uwagę innych uczestników, którzy także przyjmują od niego pomoc. Według Shuichiego, Momota to interesująca i radosna osoba. Największa wada Kaito to bezwzględna ufność do innych. Wierzy on w przyjaźń oraz nieważne co się stanie, będzie ufać swoim przyjaciołom, nawet jeśli to, w co wierzy jest sprzeczne z logiką. Podczas czwartej rozprawy, odmówił on wiary we wszystkie oskarżenia i dowody, które potwierdzały Gonte Gokuharę jako mordercę Miu Irumy. Kolejną słabością Superlicealnego Astronauty jest strach do rzeczy nadnaturalnych. Często ukazuje się go wtedy jako osobę komiczną, z dosyć przesadnymi reakcjami. Podczas Trybu Dodatkowego, w kasynie, przedstawiono, że Kaito bardzo łatwo się uzależnia. Posiada on też stereotypowy punkt widzenia, gdyż uważa, iż mężczyźni mają być prawdziwymi mężczyznami, a kobiety nie powinny używać prawdziwych broni (mówi to nawet Maki, która jest Superlicealnym Skrytobójcą). Zdolności Superlicealny Astronauta Talent Kaito został fabrycznie stworzony przez Team Danganronpa. Z tego powodu, trudno stwierdzić czy w przeszłości Momota był praktykantem na bycie astronautą. Kaito stał się znany z bycia astronautą. Historia Przed akcją gry Plan Gopher Część fałszywych wspomnień, stworzonych specjalnie dla Kaito i reszty uczniów był plan Gopher, który rzekomo zdarzył się przed rozpoczęciem się Zabójczej Gry. Został on wcielony w życie przez rząd, po tym, jak mnóstwo meteorytów zderzyło się z Ziemią. Aby ochronić ludzką rasę przed wyginięciem, rząd zdecydował się wybrać określoną liczbę wyjątkowych istot ludzkich, wsadzić do statku kosmicznego i pozwolić im uciec. Kaito oraz piętnastu innych licealistów zostało wybranych do tego planu. Jako, że nie chcieli opuścić ich ukochanych, uciekli od planu. W tym samym czasie, ekstremistyczny kult urósł w siłę. Wierzyli oni, iż meteoryty były karą, którą sprowadziła na siebie ludzkość i słysząc o planie Gopher, próbowali oni go powstrzymać. W ten sposób, po świecie zaczęli rozprzestrzeniać się "Superlicealni Łowcy", którzy polowali na szesnastu wybranych uczniów. Rząd zadecydował się zapanować nad sytuacją, poprzez sfałszowanie śmierci uczniów. Gdy Ziemia była niszczona, plan Gopher został wcielony w życie. Kaito i inni ruszyli w kosmos masywnym statkiem kosmicznym, czyli prawdziwą formą Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów. Kokichi Oma, jeden z uczestników planu, nazwał siebie członkiem Remnants of Despair, Junko Enoshimy, który jest osobą stojącą za Zabójczą Grą oraz, że to on wpuścił Monokumę na statek, dzięki czemu zmusił Kaito i innych do brania udziału w Zabójczej Grze. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Momota nie posiada pełnych wspomnień tego zdarzenia, gdyż została na nim wykonana egzekucja, nim był w stanie je zdobyć przez Światło Wspomnień w Rozdziale 5. Prawdziwe zdarzenia Tak naprawdę, wspomnienia Kaito o planie Gopher zostały fabrycznie stworzone przez Team Danganronpa - grupę osób, która była odpowiedzialna za porwanie Kaito i innych piętnastu uczniów, aby brali oni udział w znanym reality show, zwanym Danganronpa - seria, opowiadająca historię Zabójczych Gier. Zapytano Kaito o branie w niej udziału, a ten przystał na ten pomysł. Momota oraz reszta nieutalentowanych piętnastu uczniów przeszli przez proces fabrykacji, gdzie stworzono ich wspomnienia, a także osobowości. Otrzymała ona talent Superlicealnego Astronauty. Wszystko to było po to, aby uszczęśliwić widownię Danganronpy. Po zakończeniu procesu fabrykacji, Kaito i reszta uczniów weszli do Akademii Utalentowanych Więźniów jako całkowicie inna osoba, która oficjalnie brała udział w 53-im sezonie zabójczej gry, znanej także jako Morderczy Szkolny Semestr. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przeszłość Kaito nie zaliczył wymaganego egzaminu oraz przeszedł dalej tylko za pomocą podrobionych dokumentów. Gdy jego sztuczka się wydała, pozwolono mu dalej się szkolić na astronautę, ponieważ uznano go za ciekawą osobę. Nie był jeszcze w kosmosie, jednak posiada niezwykłą chęć, aby tam wyruszyć. Wtedy Kaito chodził do Dodonpachi Commercial High (怒首領蜂商業高校). Jednak trudno powiedzieć ile w tym znajduje się prawdy, a ile z tego zostało stworzone przez Team Danganronpa. Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Strategiczne spotkanie Żeby uratować siebie przed masową egzekucją, bo nikt nie chciał rozpocząć Zabójczej Gry, Kaito i sześciu innych uczniów ruszyli do pokoju gier na spotkanie. Przed ich spotkaniem, on oraz Tenko szukali Rantaro Amamiego, który wcześniej opuścił pokój. Po drodze, napotkali się na Kaede Akamatsu oraz Shuichiego Saiharę, twierdzących, że złapali osobę stojącą za tym wszystkim. Ruszyli oni do biblioteki, jednak ujrzeli jedynie ciało Rantaro. Tenko z przerażenia zaczęła krzyczeć, a słysząc to, reszta przybiegła zobaczyć co się stało. Chronić przyjaciół Podczas rozprawy klasowej, kiedy wszyscy uznawali Shuichiego za winowajcę, tylko Kaito stawił się za nim i nie wierzył, że on mógł zabić Rantaro. Jednak, gdy okazało się, iż Kaede zamordowała Amamiego, ten nie był w stanie tego przyjąć do wiadomości, lecz Shuichi udowodnił, że Akamatsu jest morderczynią. Po zakończeniu Rozprawy Klasowej, Kaito, Tenko i Gonta Gokuhara stanęli naprzeciw Exisalom, aby zapobiec egzekucji Kaede, ale ta poprosiła ich, żeby zaprzestali. Po egzekucji Akamatsu, Kaito zaczął nienawidzić Monokumę, za to, że zabił jednego z jego przyjaciół, po czym stwierdził, iż i tak nie zostało mu za wiele czasu. Kiedy Monokuma oraz dzieci poszły, Kaito powiedział, iż Shuichi go niezwykle denerwuje, a potem go uderzył, mówiąc, że powinien był coś zrobić, a nie patrzeć się jak Monokuma zabija Kaede. Później, Kaito stwierdził, aby Saihara poszedł do Pokoju Nauki Kaede, gdyż może tam odnaleźć coś więcej niż jedynie wspomnienia po Akamatsu. Kaito był jedynym uczniem, który nie zmienił swojego zdania o Maki Harukawie, kiedy Kokichi ukazał jej prawdziwy talent, czyli Superlicealny Skrytobójca. Wciąż starał się z nią rozmawiać oraz namawiać ją, aby pracowała wraz z innymi. Kiedy Gonta okazał się być mordercą Miu Irumy, Kaito nie mógł tego zaakceptować i próbował jakoś to wyjaśnić, jednak dowody wskazywały tylko na niego. Mimo wszystko, Momota nie potrafił zrozumieć, że ktoś tak dobry, jak Gonta popełnił morderstwo. Kaito bezpodstawnie powiedział, iż dedukcja Shuichiego jest nieprawidłowa, przez co ich relacja się pogorszyła. Z powodu ciągłego napierania, że Gonta to niewinna osoba, Kaito nie wytrzymał nacisku i zaczął pluć krwią po egzekucji Gonty, potwierdzając, iż cierpi na przewlekłą chorobę. Przejście Śmiercionośnej Drogi Rozpaczy Kiedy przetrwali przeszli przez Śmiercionośną Drogę Rozpaczy, dotarli do ogromnego, metalowego przejścia, które otworzyli i ujrzeli w jakim stanie jest świat zewnętrzny. Niedługo po tym, pojawia się Kokichi, który stwierdza, że to on stoi za zabójczą grą, a także kontroluje Exisal oraz używa ich, żeby zabrać Kaito Momotę do hangaru Exisal. Rozdział 5 - W Podróży Bez Miłości czy Młodości Kilka dni później, Himiko Yumeno, przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, dała Kaito, który wciąż był więziony w hangarze, zdemontowaną kuszę. Udało mu się ją naprawić, po czym zaczął nią grozić Kokichiemu, jednak nie miał zamiaru go zabijać, tylko obezwładnić. Kaito postrzelił go w rękę i poczęli się kłócić. W tym momencie przybyła Maki Harukawa, kontrolująca Exisal. Z intencją zakończenia zabójczej gry, a także uratowania Kaito, chciała zabić Kokichiego, którego, przez fałszywe wspomnienie, ukazane dzięki Świetle Pamięci, uważała za Remnants of Despair. Kokichi próbował złapać pilot, pozwalający mu kontrolować każdy elektroniczny przyrząd, lecz Maki go postrzeliła w plecy zatrutą strzałą, przez co chłopak upadł. Pomimo sytuacji, w której się znajdował, wciąż dokuczał Maki, pytając ją dlaczego gra nadal trwa, mimo, że powinna już się skończyć. Kokichi nie miał pojęcia czym jest Remnant of Despair, po czym zapytał czy dziewczynie zabijanie sprawia przyjemność. Maki udając, że niczego nie słyszy, strzeliła po raz ponowny, ale przed śmiercią uratował go Kaito, który ochronił go swoim ciałem. Maki w przerażeniu uciekła z hangaru do Study Center Shuichiego, żeby odnaleźć antidotum, lecz Kokichi zamknął wejście do hangaru, aby mieć pewność, że już nikt tam nie wejdzie. Później, Maki wróciła z antidotum oraz podała je Kaito przez niewielkie okienko w łazience, ale Kokichi natychmiast je ukradł i "wypił", żeby zdenerwować Kaito, a także przestraszyć Maki, gdyż było to jedyne antidotum. Kokichi stwierdził, że nadejdzie kolejna rozprawa klasowa, gdzie Kaito będzie ofiarą, a Maki morderczynią. Momota powiedział jej, iż wszystko się ułoży, po czym poprosił ją, aby poszła. Kiedy Maki odeszła, Kokichi użył elektrycznej bomby, żeby wyłączyć alarm oraz mechanizm bezpieczeństwa maszyny zgniatającej, położonej wewnątrz hangaru. Potem dał Kaito antidotum, wyjawiając, że jedynie udawał jego wypicie. Zmusił Kaito do wcielenia planu w życie, w którym Kokichi umrze, aby sprawić, że nie będzie wiadomo, kto jest ofiarą, dzięki czemu Monokuma, w czasie rozprawy klasowej, nie da rady stworzyć odpowiedniego osądu. Kaito odmawia brania w tym udziału, jednak gdy Kokichi mówi, że ten plan uratuje Maki, a także powstrzyma zabójczą grę, ten się zgadza. Pokazuje to, iż Oma od samego początku próbował skończyć zabójczą grę. Udając osobę stojącą za tym i wyjawienie rzekomej prawdy o zewnętrznym świecie było tylko po to, żeby powstrzymać kolejne morderstwa. Stwierdza, że irytuje go myśl, iż ktoś ogląda tą nudną zabójczą grę, gdzie każdy ryzykuje swoje życie. Kaito nie był pewny czy chłopak kłamał, lecz wiedział, że starał się, aby Momota pomógł mu w jego planie. Oboje ruszyli do maszyny zgniatającej oraz rozpoczęli swój plan. Kaito ściągnął płaszcz, po czym położył go na maszynę, a Kaito na nim. Wtedy Kokichi kontrolował maszynę, tym samym filmując "czas śmierci". Kokichi zatrzymał maszynę i film, gdy był widoczny tylko rękaw płaszcza Kaito, po czym oboje zamienili się miejscami. Kaito, włączył kamerę oraz maszynę, która zmiażdżyła Kokichiego w nierozpoznawalną, krwawą papkę z widocznym rękawem od płaszcza Kaito, żeby zmylić, kim była ofiara. Później Momota pozamieniał kable maszyny zgniatającej, aby się upewnić, że nikt nie będzie w stanie ponownie ją uruchomić, po czym schował się wewnątrz czerwonego Exisal, aż do rozpoczęcia rozprawy klasowej, w której udawał Superlicealnego Dyktatora, dzięki funkcji zmiany głosu oraz książki, którą Kokichi przygotował dla tego momentu, gdzie szczegółowo opisał sposób mówienia, a także jego specyficzne zachowania, dalej spełniając prośbę i plan, do czasu, aż Shuichi odkrywa, że uczeń, znajdujący się w środku Exisal to nie Kokichi, a Kaito. Pomimo dedukcji Shuichiego, Kaito wciąż udawał Kokichiego, kontynuując wcześniej ustalony plan. Z tego powodu, Shuichi skłamał, że osoba siedząca w Exisal to nie Kaito, a Kokichi, przez co wszyscy byli zdezorientowani. Po usłyszeniu kłamstwa Shuichiego, Momota zrozumiał, iż już wystarczy oraz zdecydował się wyjść z Exisala. Kaito podziwiał Saiharę za to, że odkrył plan Omy, jednak ten był smutny, gdyż kolejny z jego przyjaciół musiał odejść. Po rozprawie, Kaito gratuluje wszystkim, iż udało im się go rozgryźć, po czym Maki go pyta, dlaczego zabił on Kokichiego, na co ten opowiada o tym, co zdecydowali w hangarze. Później Kaito przeprasza Shuichiego za to, ze zazdrościł jego umiejętnościom jako detektyw i to dzięki niemu, mógł przetrwać tak długo. Nagle Kaito zaczyna pluć krwią, co wszystkich przeraziło. Monokuma stwierdza, iż to czas na rozpoczęcie egzekucji, jednak Maki staje naprzeciwko Monokumie i chroni Kaito. Pomimo tego, Momota prosi ją, aby ta się odsunęła. Harukawa potem mówi, że Kaito był dla niej najważniejszą osobą, o którą najbardziej się troszczyła. Ten jedynie odpowiada, iż jeśli polubiła kogoś takiego jak on, to powinna też lubić siebie, a Maki zaczyna płakać. Kaito mówi Monokumie, aby ten zaczął egzekucję, lecz jeszcze przed tym stwierdza, że wszyscy zakończą tą Zabójczą Grę. Podczas jego egzekucji, Kaito umiera nie z powodu tejże egzekucji, a z powodu przewlekłej choroby. Chłopak po raz ostatni zamyka oczy i umiera z uśmiechem na twarzy. Relacje Akademia Utalentowanych Więźniów [[Maki Harukawa|'Maki Harukawa']] Początkowo, Kaito sprzeczał się z Maki oraz był wściekły, że ona wraz z resztą uczniów zrzucali całą winę na Kaede. Pomimo tego, Kaito wydawał się być zainteresowany Harukawą, nazywając ją "Harumaki", co ją irytowało. Często denerwowała ją obecność Momoty, a raz nawet chciał ją przytulić, co dla niego skończyło się uderzeniem w twarz. Jednak wciąż się o nią troszczył. Maki zaczyna bardziej dbać o Kaito podczas Rozdziału 4. Jest na tyle wściekła, kiedy Kokichi powala Kaito, aż dziewczyna zaczyna mu grozić. Jest także zaskoczona, gdy ten zaczyna pluć krwią. Momota to jedna z osób, które Maki posłucha, gdyż zaprzestała duszenia Omy, kiedy ten o to poprosił. W Rozdziale 5, oboje próbują pozbyć się Kokichiego, myśląc, że on jest osobą, stojącą za tym wszystkim. Gdy Maki strzela zatrutą strzałą w Ome, Kaito go ochrania, aby na Harukawie nie musiała zostać wykonana egzekucja. Pomimo nieusilnych próśb Maki, Kaito przyznaje się do popełnionych czynów. Później prosi ją, aby ta przestała płakać, po czym się z nią żegna. Dla Maki, Momota był jedyną osobą, o którą naprawdę się troszczyła oraz przy której po raz pierwszy się popłakała. Ukazano, że po jego śmierci, Maki wciąż o nim pamięta. Jest wdzięczna za to, co dla niej zrobił i pomimo tego, że początkowo poczuła się zrozpaczona, iż wszystko było jedynie fabrykacją, to później zrozumiała, że jej uczucia wobec niego zawsze były prawdziwe. Shuichi Saihara W wersji demo, Kaito czuje się spokojny, gdyż wie, że Shuichi, Superlicealny Detektyw, prędzej czy później odkryje prawdę. Z czasem, stają się oni sobie bliscy. Po egzekucji Kaede, Kaito stwierdza, iż Shuichi go niezwykle wnerwia, po czym go uderza w twarz, mówiąc, że zachowuje się, nie jak mężczyzna, a jak dziecko. Później, Kaito czuje się źle za to, co powiedział Shuichiemu i decyduje się zostać "pomocnikiem" Saihary. Razem z nim bada oraz dedukuje, dzięki czemu Shuichi nie musi martwić się o coś innego niż odkrycie prawdy. Często Kaito pytał się Saihary czy gdzieś razem nie wyjdą, aby ten mógł wspierać Superlicealnego Detektywa samą swoją obecnością. W Rozdziale 6, Shuichi czuje wściekłość, że przyjaźń Kaito jest jedynie częścią fabrykacji. Jednak, dzięki wsparciu Kiibo, zaczyna ponownie wierzyć, iż ich przyjaźń istnieje naprawdę. Kaede Akamatsu Początkowo, Kaede jest wściekła na Kaito, kiedy dowiedziała się, że ten, aby zostać astronautą, złamał prawo. Pomimo tego, Momota wciąż ją wspierał przez cały Morderczy Szkolny Semestr.Okazjonalnie, Kaede pocieszała zdruzgotaną grupę, na co Kaito stwierdza, że powiedziałby to samo, po czym prosi ją, aby go przytuliła, jednak ta odmawia. To ukazuje, iż mimo ich relacji, oboje posiadają podobny tok myślenia. Kaito jako pierwszy chroni Kaede przed nieodpowiednimi oskarżeniami Kokichiego, który uważa, że ona zmuszała ich do własnych limitów, przez co wszyscy zaczęli tracić nadzieję. Nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, Kaito się wścieka, po czym mówi, że to nie jest jej wina. Kiedy Kaede okazuje się być morderczynią Rantaro Amamiego, Momota ryzykuje swoim życiem, aby zapobiec egzekucji Akamatsu, do czasu, aż ta prosi ich, żeby przestali. Kokichi Oma Kokichi i Kaito nie mają dobrej relacji, gdyż prawie cały czas się ze sobą kłócą lub sprzeczają. Mimo jego prób pozostania opanowanym, Kaito czasami kończy wyzywając, a raz nawet uderzając Kokichiego. Kaito często grozi Omie, a ten w odwecie z niego kpi lub denerwuje, żeby go przewyższyć i przestraszyć. Jednak, pomimo ich wybuchowej relacji, to właśnie Momota powstrzymywał Maki przed uduszeniem go. Miu Iruma Jako dwie najbardziej hałaśliwe postacie, często się ze sobą sprzeczali. Ta kłótnia mogła ewoluować w wyzwiska. Ponieważ oboje są impulsywni, tracą swoje opanowanie i zaczynają się nawzajem wyzywać. Kiedy Miu zdecydowała się zabić Kokichiego, chciała zrzucić całą winę na Kaito. Gonta Gokuhara Kaito niezwykle troszczył się i ufał Goncie. Kiedy uznano go za mordercę Miu Irumy, Kaito odmówił słuchania zarzutów Shuichiego oraz nie zagłosował na Gontę jako winowajcę, tylko zrzucił całą winę na Kokichiego. Ciekawostki * Kaito w swoim portrecie trzyma fajkę przypominającą mocno Kiseru - warto zauważyć, że palenie w Japonii jest dopuszczalne dopiero od 20 roku życia, co może oznaczać, że Kaito jest starszy od innych uczniów. * W ankiecie stworzonej przez MyNavi, fani zagłosowali na Kaito jako 11, najbardziej znanego ucznia Danganronpa V3 z szesnastu''.'' * Kaito, Maki i K1-B0 byli pierwszymi pokazanymi postaciami w zapowiedziach Danganronpy V3. * Kaito i Maki łączy romantyczna więź. Przed egzekucją, Kaito przeprasza Maki i nazywa ją- Harumaki. *Kaito to pierwsza postać, która podczas Zabójczej Gry umarła z powodu choroby. es:Kaito Momota en:Kaito Momota fr:Kaito Momota Kategoria:Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Nastolatek